


Factories

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [15]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the Party Saga<br/>--<br/>"Come on man, you, me, and Turps over there in a <i>dirt factory.</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Factories

Sips and Turps made their way over to the ping pong table where a nice game of beer pong was set up. Sips nearly got run over by disheveled Smiffy who was chasing after a laughing Trott. After the game had gone a few rounds, and the two were pleasantly drunk, Sips had an idea.

"Hey, Turps!" Sips called from across the table, words slurred slightly. "What if I started a business?"

"I dunno, mate." Turps took his shot. "What sort of business?"

"Hmm..." Sips took a long while to think. "A dirt factory. Yeah. That'd be nice. Hey, Turps, what if I started up a dirt factory?"

"A dirt factory?" It was Turps' turn to think. "What? Do you just make dirt, or what?"

"Yeeeah, I guess... That seems easy enough." Sips said. Xephos stepped through the room, talking to Zoey, but Sips pulled the spaceman aside. "Hey, Xephos, d'ya wanna join my dirt factory?"

"I- What?" Xephos seemed confused. "A dirt factory?"

"Yeah!" Turps called, tossing a ping pong ball at the tall man. "C'mon! It'll be fun!"

Xephos paused, looked between the two, and narrowed his eyes. "Are you two reverting back to your stoner days in high school?"

Sips burst out in a laugh. "No, man. Come on. You, me, and Turps over there, in a _dirt factory._ " There were stars in his eyes at this point.

Xephos sighed and answered, knowing the two were drunk and probably wouldn't remember what they were saying in the morning. "Sure. Can I go now? Zoey and I were talking about-" but the other two boys didn't care. They were busy high-fiving and proposing ideas for this supposed dirt factory. Xephos rolled his eyes, crossed his arms, and huffed. "Whatever, you two. Just don't get yourselves killed before tomorrow."


End file.
